Akihabara by night
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 2. Daishou est déprimé depuis sa rupture, il décide alors de se défouler dans son quartier tokyoite favori. Il y fera une rencontre plus ou moins inattendue. Yaoi. Daishou x Kenma.
1. Part 1

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

 **Hellou voici la deuxième fic de La petite boite des requetes à la demande de DramaticalRaven avec du Daishou x Kenma.**

 **Notes du jour : Akihabara (Akiba pour les intimes) est un quartier de Tokyo connu pour être ses magasins spécialisés dans l'électronique, ses game centers (centre avec des bornes arcades) et aussi pour être le quartier des otakus.**

 **Love hotel : Hotels présents au Japon pour se rencontrer en toute intimité avec beaucoup de thèmes différents, même s'il y en a qui sont classiques. Il y en a pour tous les goûts, passant du thème Hello Kitty, à celui de Prison Break, bref, il y a l'embarras du choix.**

 **Manga kissa : C'est un cybercafé où on peut lire aussi des mangas.**

 **Galgame ou galge : Les fameux simu de drague pour garçons (pour les filles ce sont les otome games, et aussi les bl games quoique dans ce cas-là, il y en a aussi pour la gent masculine). Les versions consoles sont souvent plus soft, les jeux r18 étant pour la plupart sur PC (et dans ce cas, on les appelle eroge, Fate/Stay night en était un avant de devenir un anime).**

 **Izakaya : Pub japonais où les salary men viennent après leur travail.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

Part 1 :

Depuis que Mika l'avait quitté, ou...Non c'était lui qui l'avait plaquée, c'était mieux, Suguru Daishou se consacrait à son amour de toujours, le volley ball. Attaquer les plus faibles était son mot d'ordre en tant que capitaine, cependant, les membres de son équipe ne le trouvaient pas en forme ces derniers temps.

Il fallait dire qu'il cotoyait son ex tous les jours (ils étaient dans la même classe) et que ladite ex semblait avoir trouvé une nouvelle pantoufle de verre à son pied et que malheureusement, le petit ami en question n'était pas à Nohebi (sinon, il aurait un peu...malmené on va dire).

Suguru, étant un être fier par nature, ne l'avait pas supporté. Non seulement, c'était elle qui...non non, c'était lui qui avait rompu, enfin, en tous cas il avait un grand besoin de se défouler un bon coup et cela tombait bien, aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas entrainement. Ce fut ainsi qu'il partit dans son sanctuaire bien aimé en prenant le métro, il avait nommé Akiba.

Il n'y avait pas foule dans le game center. Parfait, il s'assit dans une des bornes arcades en craquant ses doigts. Daishou avait l'habitude de jouer aux jeux de tirs afin de garder son record durement gagné. Après tout, personne ne l'avait battu...Jusqu'à maintenant.

 _Quoi?_

Son adversaire l'avait battu d'une centaine de points. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il réussit à le surpasser. Attends, il connaissait ces initiales. KZM.

 _Kozume_.

Le pudding de service qui était dans l'équipe de ces foutus chats. Cela dit, cela pouvait être aussi quelqu'un d'autre que ce moins que rien, cependant, il le vit arriver avec ce maudit Kuro pour aller justement vers la machine où il était en train de jouer. Daishou décida de s'éclipser ni vu, ni connu en se délectant d'avance de la tête que cette tête de flan, bien mignonne d'ailleurs, ferait.

"Eh bien Kenma, on dirait que quelqu'un t'a battu.

\- Oui, on dirait, sa mine de déterrée devint une mine menaçante, je vais le battre."

Kuroo sourit. Kenma ne s'énervait pas facilement sauf si cela concernait les jeux vidéos. Il demanda ensuite pendant que son ami jouait : "Tu fais toujours ton mi-temps après?

\- Il faut bien que j'économise pour m'acheter la nouvelle console portable qui vient de sortir donc oui. De toute façon, c'est mon dernier jour aujourd'hui.

\- Heureusement que notre lycée nous autorise ça, fit le capitaine, je t'attendrai à la fermeture. Bokuto et moi, on se fait une petite soirée karaoké ce soir." Il soupira." Akaashi viendra aussi malheureusement, il veut faire le chaperon.

\- Vu ce que vous deux avez fait la dernière fois que vous y êtes allés, rétorqua Kenma en martelant les boutons, je lui donne raison.

\- Quoi? Il faut bien qu'on pimente notre vie de couple. non?

-Allez dans un love hotel, répondit Kenma en lachant le joystick, j'ai fini.

\- Mais c'est super cher."

Kenma se leva sans mot dire, cette conversation le fatiguait. "Je vais au boulot.

\- Je t'accompagne, répondit Kuroo en le suivant.

Daishou déambula dans la ville. Il avait décidé de se faire un Tokyo by night ce soir, tout en bifurquant les professeurs susceptibles de patrouiller dans le coin. Son père était pris par son travail donc il n'allait pas le déranger. Par contre où aller? Tiens, s'il faisait une pause au manga kissa? C'était une bonne idée, de toute façon, il avait envie de se reposer un peu.

Kenma se changea dans la remise. Kuroo était parti rejoindre Bokuto et Akaashi et il reviendrait pas avant vingt-trois heures. Il mit donc une longue perruque noire, une coiffe en dentelle, son uniforme de soubrette, une petite touche de maquillage et se prépara pour le service.

"Hey, Bokuto, cria Kuroo en lui faisant un signe de la main, je suis là.

\- Kuroo, fit le capitaine de Fukurodani en le rejoignant, ça a été ta journée?

-Oui, répondit-il en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule, mais Akaashi n'est pas avec toi?

\- Il est malade, dit Bokuto tout penaud, moi qui voulais qu'on s'éclate.

\- Cela tombe bien, murmura Kuroo à son oreille, on va pouvoir en profiter pour faire autre chose."

Daishou avait achevé son heure dans le manga kissa. Il avait été content de lire le dernier volume en date du shoujo manga qu'il suivait avec assiduité. Ben oui, vu que Mika adorait ça, il s'y était mis aussi et y avait pris goût. Il trouvait certes les romances un peu trop surfaites mais c'était ce qui faisait leur charme.

De plus, cela lui rappelait certains galgame car oui, Suguru était féru de ce genre de jeu. C'était un secret qu'il avait gardé à son ex. Il sortit son téléphone portable où il ouvrit une application. Sa petite amie virtuelle (qui s'appelait ironiquement Mika) le saluait en lui déclarant son amour. Mika, elle, se serait contentée d'un simple "Salut Suguru". _Aaah, pourquoi cela ne fonctionne pas comme ça dans la vraie vie?_

Il en était à ses pensées amères lorsqu'il eut une idée. Et s'il allait au maid café? Cela lui remontrait certainement le moral.

Kenma servit les clients dont la plupart, rougirent timidement à son contact. Les maids café n'attiraient pas seulement les otaku, il y avait aussi quelques salary men rentrant de leur travail et voulant changer de leur izakaya habituel.

D'habitude, il serait mal à l'aise devant tant de monde mais le fait qu'il fut travesti le rassurait un peu et puis, sous ce costume, il était Mariko la silencieuse, ce qui arrangeait grandement les choses. "Mariko, il y a un nouveau client, fit son patron, tiens voici la commande."

Kenma prit la tasse de cappucino et se dirigea vers la dernière personne qu'il eut été donné de voir. Daishou. Un de ses sourires sournois aux lèvres. Kenma posa la tasse quand il sentit une main sur la sienne. "Je t'ai reconnu, fit-il à voix basse, donc si tu ne veux pas que je diffuse ta photo, tu feras ce que je te dis, hein? Ko-zu-me." Daishou lui tendit un bout de papier. "Voici mon numéro de téléphone", son sourire s'élargit," à la semaine prochaine."

Kenma n'eut d'autre choix que de le garder. Il pouvait très bien en parler à Kuro, et pourtant, au fond de lui, il voulait savoir ce que le capitaine de Nohebi avait en tête. Le passeur savait que c'était lui qui avait battu son record. Daishou n'avait pas été discret, il l'avait vu partir du game center et le DSH de ses initiales rendait le tout facile à deviner. Kenma avait été étonné de le voir ici à Akiba (réputée pour être un bouge à otaku) et maintenant, le voilà en train de fréquenter un maid café.

Il irait acheter sa console la semaine prochaine et nul doute qu'il trouverait ça interessant.

Daishou, de son coté, regarda Kozume partir. Il l'avait reconnu dès que celui-ci avait croisé son regard avec ces yeux si particuliers. Il avait pris ensuite discrètement une photo qu'il pouvait très bien diffuser sur les réseaux sociaux en un rien de temps.

Comme il savait que ce charmant petit pudding-kun avait une peur monstre du regard des autres, ce chantage marcherait et il ne pensait pas que Kozume mettrait Kuroo au courant. Cela dit, il ne voulait pas faire ça pour lui faire du mal. Ça lui coutait de l'avouer mais il se sentait seul depuis que Mika l'av-depuis qu'il avait quitté Mika et un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Kuroo trouvait Kenma bizarre, ces derniers temps. Il partait à Akihabara tous les jeudis, seul jour où ils n'avaient pas entrainement. Le capitaine savait qu'il ne travaillait plus à ce maid café et il lui en aurait parlé si un nouveau jeu sortait ou sinon il l'aurait trainé au game center avec lui. Non, c'était étrange. Il sortit son téléphone pour appeler Koutarou. Il eut Akaashi à la place. _Mince_. "Euuh, dis Akaashi, est-ce que je peux parler à Bokuto? Je souhaite l'inviter à...

-...La dernière fois que vous êtes partis soi-disant faire une soirée karaoké, Bokuto-san a eu du mal à courir lors de l'entrainement, donc c'est hors de question.

\- Kenma n'arrête pas d'aller à Akiba durant les jours qu'on a de libre. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de quoi faire un fromage sauf qu'il y va seul. Ça cache quelque chose."

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- Je vais prévenir Bokuto-san. Comme j'ai quelque chose à faire ce soir, je ne pourrai pas venir avec vous. Suivez-le discrètement pour voir ce qu'il fait et surtout, pas de karaoké, est-ce clair?

\- Comme de l'eau de roche, répondit Kuroo en soupirant, mais tu devrais essayer avec Tsukki si jamais il ven..." Akaashi venait de lui raccrocher au nez.

Kenma jouait tranquillement à sa console portable flambant neuve en attendant Daishou. Il était arrivé à Akiba avant lui après s'être changé à la maison et il frémissait d'anticipation à l'idée de le revoir. Cela lui faisait du bien de fréquenter quelqu'un qui partageait ses goûts.

Certes, il y avait Shouyou qui était ouvert d'esprit là-dessus, il s'y interessait aussi mais pas autant que le volley ball et le roux avait d'autres choses à gérer...Un certain roi colérique et surtout possessif pour ne citer que lui.

Le capitaine de Nohebi arriva en le saluant de la main. "Alors, où veux-tu aller?"

Kenma éteignit sa console puis lui répondit en se levant : "Il y a un nouveau jeu qui sort aujourd'hui, j'aimerai l'acheter."

Daishou hocha la tête en souriant. Le passeur de Nekoma ne fuyait plus son regard, ce qui était une très bonne chose et plus il passait du temps avec Kozume, plus il s'attachait à ce petit chat. Le capitaine de Nohebi passa un bras sur les épaules du plus petit. Kenma sursauta un peu mais se laissa faire. Après tout, c'était un peu comme s'ils avaient un rendez-vous.

Ils ignorèrent que deux personnes les suivaient tout en les observant au loin. "Je rêve ou c'est Daishou qui est avec lui ?, fit Kuroo.

\- Ouais, c'est lui, on dirait bien, répondit Bokuto.

Tous deux avaient mis leurs lunettes de soleil pour essayer de faire dans la discrétion mais avec leurs grandes tailles et leurs coupes de cheveux, ils avaient décidé de les retirer. Cela ne servait à rien. "Continuons de les suivre.", lui proposa Kuroo. Il se demandait bien ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble.

Bokuto hocha la tête. Après tout, cela allait être amusant.


	2. Part 2

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

 **Attention, il y a un passage bien chaud entre deux garçons consentants pour les personnes gênées à l'idée de voir ça, je vous conseille de fermer vite ce chapitre avant d'avoir une crise d'apoplexie. Pour les autres, bienvenue. :)**

Part 2 :

Kenma regardait avec intéret les étalages remplis de boites de jeux. Il adorait aller dans cet endroit, c'était sa caverne d'Ali Baba, son petit paradis et il ne fut pas le seul d'ailleurs. Daishou furetait tranquillement, la langue joyeusement passant sur ses lèvres, au rayon galge. "Voyons, lequel vais-je prendre cette fois-ci?"

Il choisit la suite d'un jeu qu'il avait fini. C'est parti pour des heures de romances palpitantes. Le capitaine de Nohebi partit ensuite rejoindre Kozume qui venait de prendre un jeu au rayon RPG. "Alors tu as trouvé ton bonheur?" Kenma hocha la tête en lui demandant : "Et toi?"

Daishou lui montra la boite. " J'en ai entendu parlé de ce jeu. Il est pas mal. Si jamais tu es bloqué dans une des routes, lui déclara le passeur de Nekoma, n'hésite pas à me le dire, j' essaierai de trouver la soluce sur Internet.

\- Merci, Kozume. Tu me diras comment était le tien."

Kenma se mit à rougir. Ce qu'il allait lui dire serait une première tous les deux. Il n'avait invité personne mis à part Kuro et Shouyou, de plus, il commençait à considérer Daishou plus que comme un ami : "T-Tu pourrais passer chez moi l'essayer un de ses quatres."

Le capitaine lui répondit avec un sourire. Pas un de ces sourires reptiliens moqueurs mais un doux sourire empli d'affection. "J'en serais heureux, Kenma."

Celui-ci sursauta à l'annonce de son prénom. Bien sûr, Kuro et Shouyou le faisaient aussi mais là, Daishou l'avait prononcé d'une manière très intime. Ils payèrent tous deux leurs jeux avant de sortir de la boutique.

Le capitaine de Nohebi ne s'attendit cependant pas à croiser Mika au loin en compagnie de son nouveau petit ami. Un mec de l'équipe de Nekoma qui plus est. Elle a l'air heureuse. Il sentit une main prendre la sienne pour la serrer doucement. "J'ai faim, Suguru. On va quelque part?"

Daishou se tourna vers Kenma qui détournait de nouveau son regard. Le fait d'avoir vu son ancienne petite amie avec un autre l'avait surpris sans plus. Là, Suguru eut envie de tenter autre chose. Avec la personne à coté de lui. Il embrassa tendrement Kenma sur la tempe en lui déclarant : "Allons-y, mon petit chat." Celui-ci rougit cependant, il se sentait étrangement rassuré.

Non loin d'eux, nos deux espions avaient tout observé de la scène : "Je ne savais pas que Mika sortait avec Kai, déclara Bokuto.

\- Si, cela ne fait pas longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble. Kai aime le volley ball c'est vrai mais pas autant que Daishou et puis, c'est quelqu'un de correct.

\- En tous cas, ce foutu serpent a l'air de beaucoup aimé notre pudding-kun. Tu crois qu'ils sortent ensemble eux aussi?"

Kuroo grogna. Daishou était du genre sournois, on ne savait jamais avec lui. "Suivons-les quand même."

Kenma mangeait tranquillement son riz au curry tout en pensant avec tristesse que la soirée risquait de se terminer. Certes, il avait dit à ses parents qu'il dormait chez Kuro, cependant, il ignorait ce que Suguru voulait faire ensuite. Celui-ci dégustait tranquillement son plat en admirant le jeune homme en face de lui.

Il trouvait Kenma vraiment adorable. Suguru recueillit ensuite du doigt un grain de riz présent sur la commissure des lèvres de celui-ci pour ensuite le goûter. Kenma fuit de nouveau son regard, cependant, il remarqua deux personnes en train de les observer à deux tables d'eux. Tiens tiens, Kuro et Bokuto. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres. D'habitude, il aurait ensuite raccompagné Kenma chez lui mais là, il avait envie de s'amuser un peu avec ces deux loustics.

"Kenma, tu es obligé de rentrer chez toi, ce soir?"

Le passeur le regarda un peu étonné. Suguru voulait aussi rester avec lui?

"Non pourquoi?"

Suguru lui proposa d'un ton assez fort pour que Bokuto et Kuroo puissent entendre : "On va à Shibuya après?

 _Shibuya mais c'est le quartier des..._

Il hocha cependant la tête, souhaitant passer plus de temps avec Suguru.

Bien entendu, cela n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. "Comment ose-t-il?, fit Kuroo d'une voix dangereusement basse, attends que je te le..."

Bokuto le retint : "On va les suivre Tetsu-kun, ce n'est pas dit qu'il emmène Pudding-kun lá-bas."

Kuroo se calma en s'asseyant de nouveau. Ce que venait de dire Koutarou était étrangement censé de sa part. "Et puis, rajouta-t-il, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, s'ils vont dans un love hotel, on pourra en profiter pour louer une chambre nous aussi. J'ai toujours voulu voir à quoi cela ressemblait de l'intérieur." _Je me disais bien aussi._

Kenma somnolait un peu dans le métro. Shibuya n'était pas spécialement loin mais les voyages le faisaient dormir. Suguru se reposait pendant que le passeur mit la tête sur son épaule. Il eut un petit sourire. Il aimerait vraiment que cette soirée ne se terminat pas.

Le quartier de Shibuya brillait de mille feux ce soir, des néons éclairant la moindre boutique, le moindre bar et il y eut tellement de monde que Kenma se sentit mal. Il se sentait en sécurité à Akiba avec des repères qui lui étaient familiers mais là, cela le terrorrisait. Suguru lui serra tendrement la main. Il repéra un love hotel non loin où il l'amena. Comme ils ne portaient pas leurs uniformes, il n'y aurait aucun problème.

Tetsurou et Koutarou les suivirent juste après. Comme ils faisaient plus vieux que leur âge, ils avaient pu facilement rentré. De toute façon, le receptionniste avait l'air de s'en moquer, tant qu'il y avait de la clientèle. Ils rentrèrent donc dans leur chambre où le capitaine de Fukurodani s'émerveilla : "Hey!Hey!Hey! Il y a même un jacuzzi!, Tetsurou restait assis sur le lit à ne rien dire, Tetsu-kun?

\- Je m'inquiète, si Daishou fait du mal à Kenma, je ne me le pardonnerais pas."

Koutarou le prit dans ses bras : "Daishou aime vraiment Pudding-kun, Tetsu-kun. Tu as vu comment il était gentil avec lui?"

Tetsurou hocha la tête. C'était vrai que, d'après ce qu'ils venaient de voir, Daishou pouvait aussi avoir un bon fond, de plus, il avait remarqué la façon dont il avait regardé Kenma au restaurant. Un regard plein de tendresse.

"Oui, tu as surement raison."

Koutarou lui adressa alors un petit sourire avant de lui poser un petit baiser sur le front. Il déclara ensuite joyeusement : "Maintenant allons tester ce jaccuzzi."

Tetsurou le suivit, un sourire aux lèvres. Un bon bain auprès de son petit ami lui ferait du bien.

Pendant ce temps, Kenma admirait la chambre où Suguru et lui étaient. Elle était assez simple pourtant le capitaine de Nohebi lui avait dit qu'elle possédait une petite surprise. "J'ai demandé au réceptionniste une chambre qui devrait te plaire. Mon père, qui fréquente cet hotel m'en a parlé."

Suguru lui avait dit un jour que ses parents avaient divorcé et que son père avait décidé de se plonger corps et âme dans le travail tout en collectionnant les aventures.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il préférait sortir à Akihabara le soir. Celui-ci avait retiré son manteau. Il avait certes invité Kenma pour embêter Kuroo mais aussi pour passer la nuit en sa compagnie, sans motifs ultérieurs. Le simple fait que le passeur puisse dormir dans ses bras, le suffisait.

Cependant, il n'avait pas anticipé la proposition du passeur : "Euh, Suguru, il fuit son regard, prenons un bain ensemble."

Avait-il bien entendu? "Kenma, tu n'es pas obligé de...

-...J'en ai envie."

Le capitaine de Nohebi se retrouva donc assis, en train de prendre son bain, son petit chat contre lui. Il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses et pourtant en regardant le corps déclicat devant lui, il vit ses résolutions partir aux oubliettes. Suguru prit alors un gant posé sur le bord, le mouilla un peu pour ensuite le passer doucement sur la peau glissante de Kenma. Celui-ci poussa un soupir lorsqu'il sentit cette tendre caresse sur ses tétons, son ventre, puis beaucoup plus bas. "Oh"

Il s'approcha encore plus du torse de Suguru qui lui souleva doucement le menton vers lui pour ensuite s'emparer amoureusement de ses lèvres, mêlant fiévreusement sa langue à la sienne. Cette sensation fut pour eux deux succulente. Ils en voulaient plus. Kenma rompit le baiser pour se retourner et se mettre à califourchon contre Suguru.

La baignoire était assez grande pour qu'ils puissent le faire, cela dit."Tu en es sûr, Kenma? Je ne pourrai pas revenir en arrié..." Kenma venait de happer ses lèvres, passant les bras autour de sa nuque, approfondissant encore plus le baiser. Suguru gémit contre sa bouche. Sentir Kenma contre lui, c'était tellement bon.

Kenma fut surpris de la façon dont lui-même se conduisait, c'était instinctif. Il voulait toucher Suguru, le sentir aussi. Celui-ci était en train d'embrasser son corps mouillé, suçotant avidement les tétons en alternant avec ses doigts avant de lécher son ventre. Kenma haletait en lui caressant les cheveux, même s'ils étaient trempés par l'eau du bain, ils avaient chaud.

Suguru remonta ensuite puis attira Kenma contre lui.

Il l'embrassa en lui caressant brièvement les fesses. Cependant, celui-ci se raidit légèrement lorsqu'il sentit un doigt rentrer sous l'eau, néanmoins, l'autre main qui caressait tendrement son membre le distrayait lorsqu'il sentit deux autres doigts aller et venir progressivement, doucement afin de faire en sorte qu'il puisse..."Anh, Sugu...ru!" Kenma s'accrochait au torse de celui-ci pendant qu'il continuait à le préparer tout en lui embrassant le front.

Suguru retira ensuite ses doigts avant de le positionner au-dessus de son baton de chair. "Pret, petit chat?"

Kenma hocha la tête avant de se serrer davantage contre lui, lui griffant le dos face à la douleur qu'il ressentait. Suguru lui murmura tendrement que cela allait passer, il lui caressa affectueusement le dos une fois qu'il fut entièrement en son amant, le serrant doucement dans ses bras tout en le berçant légérement. Kenma se détendit face à ces gestes tendres. Il leva ensuite les yeux pour voir Suguru le regarder d'un regard empli d'amour et d'inquiétude aussi. "Ça va mieux?" Kenma hocha la tête.

Suguru en profita alors pour commencer à bouger lentement, l'eau de la baignoire aidait à ce que cela soit moins dur pour Kenma qui ressentit du plaisir assez vite, se mouvant à son tour, ressentant chaque coup de rein que Suguru donnait.

Il gémit face à cette chaleur en lui qui allait et venait au fur et à mesure, se serrant davantage lorsque son amant alla plus vite et plus fort. Kenma avait les joues d'une magnifique teinte pivoine, les lèvres entrouvertes et le regard transi d'un désir sans fin.

Cela rendit son amant encore plus amoureux de lui."Oh mon petit chat.", susurra amoureusement Suguru en l'attirant davantage contre lui pour l'embrasser passionnement. Il en profita pour faire des vas et vients sur le membre de celui-ci, sachant que tous deux n'allaient pas durer longtemps. Suguru et Kenma vinrent en effet tous les deux en un baiser, leur cri vibrant entre leurs lèvres.

Suguru l'enlaça de nouveau, le temps qu'ils reprennent tous deux leurs souffles, avant de l'aider à se retirer. Kenma était épuisé, il le nettoya donc puis le porta jusque dans la chambre où il le sécha tendrement pour en faire de même à son tour.

Le capitaine de Nohebi le mit ensuite dans le lit avant de le rejoindre et de les recouvrir tous les deux d'un duvet. Il prit ensuite Kenma dans ses bras avant d'appuyer sur un interrupteur qui éteignit la pièce pour faire apparaitre une multitude de petites étoiles scintillantes au plafond. Le passeur fut émerveillé par le spectacle. "Cela te plait?"

Kenma hocha la tête avant de se serrer davantage contre lui. Tous deux s'endormirent dans ce cadre enchanteur.

Le lendemain matin, les deux amoureux durent se lever à regret pour aller dans leurs lycées respectifs. Ils avaient pris leurs uniformes dans leurs sacs et avaient convenu de se changer dans les toilettes publics non loin. Les deux lycéens y croisèrent d'ailleurs Bokuto et Kuroo. "Tiens, tiens, vous aussi, vous avez profité des charmes du love hotel?

\- Ouais, et pas qu'un peu, répondit Bokuto en tapotant l'épaule de son petit ami, hein, Tetsu-kun?"

Celui-ci avait l'air de quelqu'un qui avait été pris en faute. Kenma devina assez vite la situation : "Vous nous avez suivis?"

Ouh là, le ton de sa voix faisait peur. "Oui, Kenma, répondit Kuroo d'un ton désolé, j'avais peur que Daishou te fasse du mal ou pire.

\- Suguru ne m'a rien fait et, il prit la main de celui-ci en ajoutant d'un ton embarrassé, nous sortons ensemble. Enfin, je crois."

Suguru serra gentiment la sienne en souriant : "Si tu tiens à tout savoir Kuroo, je suis amoureux de Kenma et oui, nous sortons ensemble, mon petit chat.", fit-il en embrassant la joue de son petit ami. Kenma rougit légèrement avant de sortir des toilettes avec lui : "On se voit au lycée."

Kuroo poussa un soupir. Il avait encore du mal à le croire mais bon, Kenma était heureux, c'était tout ce qui comptait. "Et si on y allait aussi, Tetsu-kun?" Le capitaine de Nekoma suivit son petit ami en souriant.

Suguru et Kenma se dirigèrent ensuite vers le métro. Celui-ci arriva à quai assez vite. "Appelle-moi une fois arrivé à Nekoma." Le passeur hocha la tête avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Il rentra ensuite dans le métro qui partit sous le regard de Suguru. Celui-ci sortit de la station, un sourire béat aux lèvres, la tête emplie d'une litanie de "Je t'aime aussi Suguru."

 **Voilà pour la requête number 2, j'espère qu'elle vous a plue et merci d'avoir lue la fic jusqu'au bout. J'ai aussi lu vos reviews (merci du fond du coeur :) ) et pour la prochaine, cela sera à la fois du KageHina, du OiIwa, de l'AkaaTsuki et du TeruDai (pour changer). J'écris aussi une fic avec du TsukiHina, du KageSuga et d'autres couples en ce moment mais je commencerai à la publier après avoir fait les requêtes. Par contre leafa72, je suis désolée mais je ne fais pas de x Reader. A la fic prochaine. :)**


End file.
